Risen to Fall
Chapter 1 The day has finally came, Bluekit was about to become an apprentice! Bluekit couldn't bare her excitement, neither could her littermates as they bounced around the den. “Keep still!” A small meow came from a large brown tabby as she desperately tried to catch them. Yowls of excitement came from the furry kits yet turned towards her when she called once more. “I'm going to have the best mentor you ever seen!” Hissed a black and whiite tuxedo she cat, racing toward the tabby. “Nuh uh, I bet mine will be better!” Growling as the black tom raced ahead. “Well I'm going to look my best, having Shadestar as mine!” A small white she cat purred, catching up to them. The black tuxedo kit leapt, landing near the tabby’s paws as the others caught up. “Bluekit, that's not fair you cheated!” Both of them yowled, watching the she cat groom her first. After what seemed liked moons, all kits were cleaned just in time to hear the ceremony call. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come join us for a clan meeting!” The gentle words echoed strongly across the camp, filling everyone ears. In reply, dozen of pawsteps came pouring out from their dens. “Come along now, you wouldn't want to miss your own ceremony.” The brown tabby purred, making her way to the clearing. Behind her the kits followed as they observed in wonder. The green colors filled the blue sky, plants and trees were in every corner, with tons of cats to fill in the space. Bluekit walked out proudly with her chest up, walking in front of her littermates. The queen laid them to a smooth shaded place to sit, as they listened to the leader speech. On top of a high rock sat a white tabby tom, while besides him was his mate and deputy, a silver she cat. Raising his tail, the mumbles grew quiet, then, he spoke “Cats of Nightclan, I have brought you here today for a ceremony of three kits. They have been us for six moons now and it's time they started their training.” Shadestar meowed with bold strength in his words. “Bluekit, Darkkit, Frostkit, step forward please.” Cats turned their heads as they faced the kits. Frostkit, with the heads watching turned a bit shy, Darkkit looked proud like he was leading the clan, while Bluekit couldn't help but take a small glance at the tabby before going on. Once they reached the edge of the highrock, they looked down proudly at the cats. “Frostkit, until you gained your warrior name, you'll be known as Frostpaw.” His dark eyes turned towards a dark brown tabby. “Falcon Flight, you'll be Frostpaw mentor, I know you'll teach her well with the talents you know. FalconFight padded over to frostpaw and touched noses with her, before sitting with the warriors once more. “Darkkit, until you gained your warrior name you'll be known as Darkpaw.” Once more, he turned to a tawny she cat this time.”Soft flower, you'll be Darkpaw mentor, your skills will be taught in good use.” Soft Flower raised to her paws as she touched noses with Darkpaw, sitting along with the other mentors. Falcon flight and soft flower are good mentors, I wonder who mine would be? “Bluekit, until you have earned your warrior name you'll be known as Bluepaw. Your mentor shall be..” A small pause came from the leader, before smiling proudly at the young apprentice “Night Tail.” Chapter 2 ~Bluepaw~ The sun rays lit the dark den, shining brightly across the cat's faces. The sounds of birds chirping while the calm breeze blew the sweet scents of green leaf. “I'm so tired I could sleep for moons after all that!” Darkpaw growled from sleepiness. “Stop complaining and sleep already.” Featherpaw hissed. Frostpaw rolled her eyes before laying down in a nest lined with grass and feathers. Bluepaw studied the apprentices den, the cave was dark and only lit up by sun. There was some bushes here and there and grass nest lined up with feathers. Bluepaw yawned and circled her nest, before sitting down tucking her paws underneath her. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes. I'm an apprentice of Nightclan, She thought to herself. A warm breeze ruffled bluepaws fur. “What can you smell?” Asked Nighttail, as she leaped over a log. Bluepaw lifted her muzzle and departed her jaws to taste the air. “The forest, and...A river?” She guessed hoping to be right. “Thats right, there is a river up ahead.” She called as she dove under a thorn bush, Bluepaw at her heels. As they reached the river, the grounds turned to rock, hard under their paws. “Where are we?” Bluepaw called to nighttail as they looked over the stream. “We are at silverstream” she meowed, before padding into the water. I never been in water before, I wonder how it feels. Thinking back to when the elders told stories about swimming, she dipped her paw into the water. The water was like ice and she leaped back onto the land with her fur on end as if she saw a badger. “ What's wrong?” Nighttail called from the other side. Bluepaw let her fur lay flat again, “ Nothing, I'm coming.” Bluepaw called as she took a deep breath and plunged into the water, after sending a prayer to starclan. When she reached the other side she got onto the shore and shook her pelt. She glanced around the unknown territory and spotted a vole peaking out of a crack in the stone wall. Bluepaw glanced at her mentor for a sign of approval. Nighttail nodded and watched her closely. Bluepaw crouched copying the moves she learned while watching the other apprentices while she was still a kit. She moved toward the vole watching it closely. The voles ear twitched and is looked at her and darted into the crack, bluepaw dove at the vole but missed. “Mouse dung” She growled as she tried scooping the vole from the crack. Nighttail padded over, amusement sparked in her eyes. “You have a lot to learn, come on, let's get back to camp before sundown” She purred. Bluepaw padded into camp relieved to see the clearing again. “How was it?” Darkpaw called as he was tackling Oakpaw, A brown tabby with a white underbelly and darker stripes. “Everything went well!” Bluepaw called to him. She padded over to the tackling cats. “Ouch!” Darkpaw hissed and cuffed Oakpaws ear. Bluepaw let out a marrow of laughter. Frostfur padded into camp with falconfight at her heals. Both were carrying prey, while Bluepaw felt a pang of jealousy. “Why wont you guys go get something to eat? I bet you had a long day!” Falcon Flight called to them while sitting down a rabbit in front of Frostpaw. “Give this to the queens” Felconfight added before taking a mouse and padding away toward soft flower. Bluepaw watched frostpaw drag the rabbit away before getting a meal of her own. After bluepaw and her littermates were full, they padded into the apprentices den to see cedarpaw and featherpaw chatting. Cedarpaw nodded as featerpaw let out a faint growl. Featherpaw has always been hostile toward bluepaw, without a reason why, as cedarpaw her sister was always calm toward her. Darkpaw growled back and curled into a tight ball in his nest, and frostfur did the same. Bluepaw gave them one last glance before joining her littermates. She closed her eyes, letting the darkness take over. Chapter 3 ~Darkpaw~ The sun was shining onto the wet leaves. The leaves were dripping and Falling onto the earth. It was dawn, a paw praded Darkpaw in the shoulder “get up it's time to train!” Softflower meowed in a whisper. Darkpaw blinked, a wave of excitement washed over him. “I'm coming!” Darkpaw stood up and shook his fur. “Get somthing to eat first” Softflower meowed jerking her head towards the prey pile. He padded up to the prey pile. Soon there is gonna be prey in this pile that I caught! He thought. He grabbed half a rabbit and dropped it by his paws. He licked his lips and began to dig in, tearing one strip of the juicy meat at a time. He can tell that it was fresh prey, it certainly tasted like it. Darkpaw finished the rabbit and was licking off the last pieces of meat on the rabbit. “Are you done yet?” Softflower meowed with impatience. “ I just gotta get this last piece” Darkpaw meowed trying to lick it up. “Okay lets go!” Darkpaw meowed running towards the training hollow licking his lips. Soft Flower pounced on him softly. “Were leaving camp to go hunt” Soft Flower explained. Darkpaws eyes glimmered with excitement. “ Follow me, and stay near me! Dont wonder off, I dont want to be held responsible for you getting taken away from a eagle!” She warned him. “OK” Darkpaw meowed not thinking of the dangers that are out there. Soft Flower led him to a clearing. He can tell that other cats were hunting here because of the tracks. Darkpaw looked up at all the trees around him. Impressed by all the leaves shaking as the squirrels leaping to one branch to another. Suddenly darkpaw fell face first into a puddle of water and mud. “ If you were listening, I said to watch out for the puddle!” Soft flower meowed amused. Darkpaw look behind him and notice a long thick stick from a tree sticking out in his reach. He tried to move his paws but they got stuck in the mud. He didn't want to ask for help and look like a mouse brain. He leaned back and turned his head to grabbed the stick. “If you're stuck just say so, you don't need to act like a mouse brain!” Soft Flower teased. She grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him out of the mud. “That was not that hard now was it?” She teased him. “I was stuck in the mud how was i supposed to get out!” He mumbled shaking the mud and water off his pelt. Darkpaws paws ached as he continued along the long walk to the hunting ground. “I'm so tired!” he complained and sat down. “ We didn't walk for long, come on don't act like a kittypet!” She teased him as he nudged him back onto his paws. They reached a place where there was a river roaring in the distance, and the ground was covered in moss and really tall grass with a few flowers here and there. “ Take a deep breath and tell me what you smell” Soft Flower meowed. Darkpaw departed he jaws to taste the air. “ I.. I smell, A rabbit?” he meowed unsure what it was. “A rabbit? Try again, there is another scent that is not really strong. It's closer to the river.” She explained. Darkpaw opened his mouth and tilted his head in the air. “Fish!” he meowed as he took in the familiar scent. He scrambled to his paws as Soft Flower began to pad to the river with a smirk on her face. “Here is the silver river we always talk about” soft flower explained. “Now keep quiet, don't move and definitely dont you dare speak!” she warned. Darkpaw nodded his head in agreement and studied soft flower's movement. She crouched in her hunting position and stalked the river. Her eyes stared down into the swirling bubbles ahead of her. She spotted a flicker of silver and instantly plunged into the water splashing Darkpaw. Darkpaw flinched and saw soft flower come up to shore with a silver fish. The fish was still alive flopping around in her jaws. “This is how you kill prey” she meowed putting a paw on the body of the fish. She used her other paw and unsheathed her claws. She sank her claws into its body and she used the other paw to swipe at its neck. It died in one quick blow to the neck. Darkpaw was excited to do it next. “It's your turn, if you were paying attention you would know what to do”. Darkpaw suddenly got worried he would do it wrong. He crouched in his hunting position and got near the river. He looked down into the river, looking at his reflection. He tilted his head to look down the river, there was a fish coming closer, but really slowly as if it was expecting him. He got all ready to pounce on the fish. As soon as he saw a flicker of silver he leaped into the water. With nothing in her jaws he frantically got out of the water and shook his pelt. He was disappointed in himself. “I know what you did wrong, I was expecting you to do it wrong. Most apprentices fail at this part on the first try.” She meowed trying to cheer him up. Darkpaw was too exhausted to hear it. He was freezing and his paws feel like they are just about ready to fall off. “Its getting dark, can we go back. It's a long way back to camp.” He tried to convince her. “Oh mouse dung! You're right let's go!” She grabbed the fish and began to run down to the clearing where they last stopped. Darkpaw caught up with her and they took a moment to get some air. “Lets keep going” She meowed in concern. “Whats wrong”? Darkpaw asked. “Nothing, lets just go” she meowed. Darkpaw ran after her trying to keep pace. Darkpaw can see the clearing, its camp! He thought. He can hear his littermates bragging about how awesome their day was. “ Hey guys” he said panting up to the others. Frostpaw looked at him with her bright blue icy eyes. “Did you catch anything?” Bluepaw asked him. “No, we umm” He quickly tried to think of something so they wouldn't tease. “ We ran out of time, we went really far out” He explained. Both cats gave him a lost look. “What?” He demanded.”Okay then Bluepaw meowed. “All the cats are eating, we have to eat last”. Frostpaw broke the silence. “What why, did you guys get us introuvable?” He demanded in a growl. “Don't be so mouse brained!” Bluepaw teased. “ Apprentices have chores to do” She meowed. Darkpaw finished wetting the last moss piece and putting it in replace of the old one. “ I got the last of the moss” He meowed to Bluepaw as she was searching for more. “Ok” She meowed turning to Frostpaw. “ You done with feeding the Kits and brambleclaw?” She asked. “ The kits are all sleeping and brambleclaw is just finishing up” She meowed in reply to Bluepaw. “Lets share a rabbit” Darkpaw suggest as he jerked his head at the fresh kill. “ sounds good to me” Bluepaw agreed. “I call the feet!” Frostfur moewed. “Why do you want the feet? There is barely any meat on it!” Darkpaw asked looking down at the rabbit. “Exactly I had had a lot to eat today, I am really not that hungry”. She replied. Tearing into the feet of the rabbit. “Okay then” He shrugged and took a strip of meat from the rabbit. Bluepaw bent down to get a piece of meat too. “ Just eat already and get some sleep!” A random cat shouted. Bluepaws fur stood on end. “ Geez, why don't you go to sleep!” Darkpaw retorted under his breath. Darkpaw Finished the last of the rabbit. Full and satisfied he walked into the apprentice den. He turned around to see Bluepaw what looked like she was crawling into the den. “I'm so full and tired!” She complained, flopping onto the ground. “I don't get why the second youngest rank has to-” Frostpaw tripped over Bluepaws body. “Oof” She yelped. “Go to sleep before I claw your muzzle off!” Featherpaw called to them. They three apprentices exchanged glances with one another. Darkpaw laid down in a nest lined with grass and feathers. The darkness overpowered him as he fell asleep. Chapter 4 Frostpaw roamed around as she glared at the morning sky. She watched bluepaw raced out of the warriors den with nighttail at her heels before they vanished out of camp. How come they're in a rush?. Frostpaw raced to them but, they were gone for good. Were they on patrol? Would they be hunting? She thought. I must find what they're up to. Thoughts filled up frostpaw mind rapidly. Frostpaw race to the cold woods where the last paw was placed she glared around before entering, making sure featherpaw would not be watching her leave camp without a warrior. Racing through the woods in a hurry. Suddenly something snatched her tail in time to stop her. A black tomcat swooped around her “what are you doing on your own young one” she glared “i’m looking for nighttail and bluepaw, they ran off into the woods”. Nightstorms ear twitched “You can’t be in the woods without a warrior” frostpaw glared at him “I’m sorry, I was only trying to see what they where up to!” frostpaw informed him “Well they must be on a morning patrol” he assured her. frostpaw blinked. Frostpaw padded into the clearing waiting for her mentor, A tall brown shecat walked up to her,“ready for training?” she meowed “Yes, felconflight!” she replied in excitement. Frostpaw padded to the training hollows. She shook her pelt rapidly then glared at falcon flight. “Pretend i’m a rouge” Falconflight meowed firmly. Frostpaw obeyed before she pounced onto Falconflight pinning him down. Falconflight rolled over making her paws skitter on the sandy floor. Frostpaw glared at falconflight, determination sparkled in her eyes.”Well, well apprentice you still needs some training done” she meowed. Frostpaw nodded “Ok, i’ll improve that next time.” Falconflight glared “go get some prey from the fresh kill pile” Falconflight said kindly as she cleaned her paws. Frostpaw padded to the fresh kill pile. “Hello frostpaw” stormleaf meowed. Frostpaw nodded then she padded she hid behind a den to see nighttail and, bluepaw talking to shadestar They must be talking about the afternoon patrol, she thought. The moon was bright and the camp fell Silent. frostpaw padded to the apprentice den her stomach full from her meal.. She curled her long fluffy tail around herself her eyes closed tightly. She heard voices crowded around her. The twitched then her eyes flew opened, all the apprentices were gone. How long did I sleep? She thought before padding off. She looked around all the apprentices were going except for featherpaw. She tilted her head “featherkit wake up” she teased. Featherpaw glared “how about you shut your trap and give me some decent rest.” she growled, baring her teeth. Frostpaw glared “ok, ok” She replied having a low growling rise from her throat. She padded out off the den and was blinded by the sun. she turned Away from the sun “Featherpaw i’m sure you mentor doesn't like long waits.” she hissed “Hey” featherpaw gotten up from her nest “Why does the sun have to be so bright, it’s burning my eyes” She grunted. Frostpaw padded away from the apprentices den and, padded to the prey pile. Chapter 5 ~Nighttail~ Nighttail eyes slowly blinked awake after a long day of training and dusk patrol. With a mighty yawn she stretched her back, flexing her claws. Fully awake, she took a small glance around, the dawn was rising from the horizon as cats slowly steered from their nests. Her amber eyes reached towards the entrance as she rose from her tawny paws. The warm rays of light baked her tabby pelt as she entered the clearing. Her black ears perked, hearing the soft sounds of camp. Suddenly, she saw a flash of silver and grey coming through the warriors den behind her. Sliverwing, Nightclan deputy emerges from the dark den, facing the elite warrior. “Good morning, is there anything that's needed at the moment?” Her pale eyes met Nighttails amber ones before responding, “The dawn patrol just left, we could use some prey though. If you like, you may lead one, take a few cats along.” She meows the command towards her friend with a gentle voice. “Of course, we'll set of at once.” With a respectful nod, she turned towards the apprentice’s den. The soft grass below her paws made her steps quiet as she popped her head inside. She observed the den, stopping at two she cats. “Bluepaw, featherpaw, come over here.” She hissed, careful to wake the others. Bluepaw lifted her bicolor head, her blue eyes shining through the dawn. Rough yet quiet, she nudged featherpaw, whispering something before meeting with her mentor. “Nighttail, what is it? Are we going on a patrol?” She mewed, titling her head as featherpaw caught up. “We're going hunting” the tabby replied before facing featherpaw “Featherpaw, go fetch your mentor he'll be coming as well.” With a small grunt, she padded towards the warrior's den. After a few heartbeats, she arrived with her mentor, Barkfur. Barkfur gave nighttail a small nod, releasing a small yawn. With a flick of her black tail tip, all four cats headed to the camp's entrance. Leading the patrol, they passed by majestically colorful plants, camouflaging them. The patrol continued walking until they met their destination, the moss tree. Small noises scratched along the bark, with a small glance towards the ginger tom, he set off. “Featherpaw, Bluepaw, both of you hunt togther you can both work on teamwork.” She quietly mewed, carefull to scare anything. Featherpaw, in respond rolled her eyes while bluepaw gave a small nod, padding deeper in the forest. After a few heartbeats, the apprentice were off. With a quick turn, she began pacing around, stopping every now and then, taking in the sweet scents. Suddenly, an odd scent surprised her. Turning wary, she observed the area, desperately finding its creation. Small thumps hit the grass, pawsteps. Thinking fast, she quickly leapt on a tree, using her long curved claws to climb to rest. There, she waited for the intruder to emerge. An average sized, black tabby tom brushed through the bushes. Nighttail looked at him closely, long legged, skinny, tawny under pelt, and held an rouge scent. Clearly seeing he wasn't in the clan, she leapt down, pinning the loner. Baring her teeth, she hissed wildly “Trespasser, who in starclan's name are you!” Started from the attack, he quickly replied by kicking the brown tabby away. Her pelt fluffed up, standing her ground, ready for any attacks. Carefully, she circled the tom, closing in every pawstep. Unexpectedly, he leaped first, pinning the large tabby down. His claws scratched her short pelt, hissing with rage. With a yowl, a white tabby tom appeared, pulling the tom off. Nighttail quickly scrabble to her paws, recognizes the scent, shadestar! “What in starclan's name is going on here? Nighttail, who is this?”he growled, standing his guard. “A rouge by the looks of it, no sign of any threat.” She hissed, keeping a strong eye on him “We can easily deal with him quickly.” She added. Pawsteps closed around them, nightail took a deep breath taking their scents. Barkface, featherpaw, and bluepaw, must of heard our fight. They quickly scurried down, close to them both. “What going on here, and who's that?” Bluepaw squeaked, never seeing another cat outside the clan. “A crowfood eater! What a cat like him here?” Featherpaw growled, releasing her small claws. Barkface, remained calm as he tightly gripped his squirrel. As small silence passed by, everyone taking small glance towards the skinny tabby. “Nighttail, take everyone back to camp, I'll deal with this.” The white leader mewed, strong and calm. At first, she hesitated, wanting to stay yet followed his command. With a flick of her tail, the others followed behind her. Taking one last glance behind, she observed what's happening. Shadestar, looked calmly at the loner while in reply he stared back, wary at times. The four arrived to camp, holding their prey, nighttail held Barkfurs shrew, while he carried his pump squirrel. Bluepaw and featherpaw only managed to hunt a young mouse, for reasons unknown. They each deposited their kills, before going their separate ways. Nighttail walked towards the lit up den, resting her tired paws as she sat. Setting her amber eyes at the entrance, she waited for the white tabby tom to emerge. She curved her tail black as midnight as her black ears perked to any sounds. She watched cats roam around the clearing, chatting with each other. A dark tabby apprentice skipped happily to nighttail, squealing with joy, “Nighttail, nighttail! Im going to be a warrior soon!” The dark she cat purred with excitement,’ as her tail flicked, tossing leaves flying. “A warrior? Thats great news darkpaw, im happy for you. I knew this was the right place for you, I know you'll show them what you're capable off.” She replied, purring with delight. “I wonder what my warrior name will be, i hope its something good.” She thought aloud. After that moment, shadestar entered the camp, followed by a dark tom. Filled with curiosity, cats started surrounding the two with different emotions. Cats, wary, ferocious, and surprised to see the odd skinny tom behind their leader. Nighttail quickly rose to her paws, towards the crowd. The mumbled raised as she crept closer with darkpaw at her heals. “Whats going on?” “Who is that?” “A prisoner!” “Its that rouge?” A yowl roared towards the crowd. Shadestar lifted his long furred tail, silencing the crowd. “I need to speak with my deputy.” he announced, scanning the area. The silver tabby she cat pushed through the crowded den, appearing to shadestar. She glanced towards the skinny rogue, thinking for a moment before nodding. With that, the three of them trotted towards their den. Confused, the cats began whispering once more, demanding answers. Nighttail knew they deserved answers and should could grate them that. With a deep breath, she began, “ Cat of Nightclan, that rogue was found near our territory. I found him near mossy oak during our hunting patrol. Although he may not be a threat, I have no clue why shadestar brought him to our hearts” she spoke, keepong her voice strong and calm across the cats. “A rogue, in our camp? Has shadestar gone mad!” A grey tabby hissed, flexing her claws. “Stormleaf, I can tell you he knows whats hes doing, there must be a reason behind this.” She replied with a low growl at nighttail , yet walked away. Finally knowing what happened, they began breaking in groups, doing their business. Her amber eyes glanced at the leader's den, seeing small blurry furs. What are you up to shadestar, why bring that rogue here.. She cleared her mind, relieving how hungry she was. She walked towards the pile, feeling the gentle breeze as so. Lowering herself, she scooped a raven with her curved claw. Holding it with her tawny jaw, she headed to the bright leaf pile. Dropping down, she laid her food on her paws, feeling the warmth inside. Nighttail gave a large bite, letting the soft feathers fall. With a quick lick on her scented lips, she consumed her raven in dew bites. Frostpaw and darkpaw came rushing to nighttail, with wide eyes. “Nighttail!” They yowled to their mother. Her black ears perked as she quickly scurried to her paws. “What wrong, is it the rogue, are foxes attacking, has waterclan betrayed our alliance?” “No, but shadestar just came out with the loner and heading to highrocks.” They harmonize, relaxing their pelts. Bluepaw, her apprentice and kit appeared towards the leaves, smaller than their siblings. “Nighttail.” She began before being cut off with the meeting call. Curious, she roses to her paws, letting her kin run ahead as the leaves fell. “Cat of Nightclan.” He began as they flowed through, taking their spots. “As you all must of heard, a rogue was found in our territory. His name, is spiderlegs, and he'll be staying in nightclan like any warriors.” Chapter 6 ~Bluepaw~ Bluepaws bent her head toward her litter mates, “When did we invite rouges into Nightclan?” she meowed calmly. Darkpaw shook his head and began to lick his forepaw. “Anyone to treat him as if we was still a rogue well be punished” he finished. Bluepaw looked around at her clan mates faces, they seem as if they don’t trust him. “Although this news has passed by, its time an apprentice became a warrior! Darkpaw, step forward please.” Bluestar glanced at darkpaw, pride shown in her eyes. Nighttail gave her a nudge, and she padded to the high stones. “Darkpaw, I have been your mentor for a while now but you've proven your ranks in nightclan. You shown your agility, patience, trustworthy, and strength.” He gazed at his apprentice with a proud smile. “To this day, you shall be called, darkstream.” The new warrior eyes widen as he finally became his dream, a warrior. Yowls and cheers rose about, calling her new name, “Darkstream, Darkstream!” Bluepaw felt happy for her, yet was still wary from the rogue, giving him a dark glance. After the ceremony was finished, she rosed to her white paws. She began heading towards the forest, hoping nighttail wouldn't mind. Moonlight shone through the trees, the wind was slow and steady. The leaves crunched under her paws each step she took. Bluepaw opened her jaw to taste the air. Mouse! She said to herself, she saw the mouse scuffling in the leaves. Bluepaw instantly got into a hunter's crouch, her belly fur touching the ground. Just then the wind changed course and bluepaw tool a risky leap into the air, landing oddly on top of the mouse. Is squealed in terror as Bluepaw made her killing blow. Proudly she covered the mouse with scraps of earth. “I’ll come back to it later!” Bluepaw let her paws wonder. She founderself at the edge of the territory. I should head back.. But Bluepaw continued. Glancing back to check for any followers, she crossed the border. The forest was getting darker, the trees covered the moonlight. Bluepaws heart started pounding, but she kept going. She ducked under a fallen log, then weaved her way through some long grass. The ground started to turn to sand, there was little light shining through the trees. Bluepaw jumped at the sound of an owl howling, her fur stood on end. The breeze grew stronger. Bluepaw looked at the ground, her paws making tracks in the sand. She looked at all the other tracks. “Prey has been here” She meowed licking her lips reminding herself how hungry she was. She followed the tracks. Suddenly she heard water crashing. Her hunger vanished, and Bluepaw began to follow the noise. The trees broke away into a sandy clearing, water stretched out as if it never ended. Bluepaw looked at silverpelt “Oh starclan, where am I?” She padded to the shoreline and began to lap some water. “Yuck!” She spat and started to spit the salty water out of her jaws. Now Bluepaw was really hunger. She walked along the edge of the water, casting a glance at the never ending skyline, where does this lead to? Her ears twitched and heart began to rase as she heard a bush shaking. Bluepaw sniffed the air, she could only get the sent of the salty water, blocking all the other scents. Bluepaw began to head toward the bush padding slowly, her neck fur began to rise. Bluepaw then remembered that this was not her territory, Taking another glance towards the crashing waves. “ I must return to camp, before some cat catches me!” Bluepaw raced through the sandy bay, following her tracks. The forest was in view again, she was glad to be on solid ground. Searching for the mouse she covered before the found the bay. Bluepaw padded into the clearing, aware of darkstream watching her enter. “Where have you been?” Darktail hissed, her voice sounded worried. “Err… I was.. Hunting” Bluepaw answered. “Alone? Without a warrior? Have you told any cat you were going out?” Bluepaw shook her head and looked at her paws. “Put that in the fresh kill pile and get some rest, tomorrow at dawn you will be checking the elders for ticks, and making sure there nests are clean!” Nighttail hissed. “Yes Nighttail” Bluepaw, obeyed her order and placed the small mouse in the prey pile. She turned around and padded into the warriors den. “What happened?” Cedarpaw asked. Feathertail was beside him sleeping and darkpaw and frostpaw were looking at each other. I went out hunting by myself. “So why do you have to check the elders for ticks? Why is Nighttail so worried about you disappearing for a hunting trip?” Darkpaw put in. “Darkpaw, that must be the stupid question you ever asked! Were Nighttails kittens, of course she will be worried!” “Not to mention, Bluepaw is Nighttails apprentice” Frostpaw added. Darkpaw mumbled something and curled up in his nest. “Why do you smell like sand? Have you been training by yourself in the hollow?” Cedarpaw asked, his head tilted to one side. “Err, I went past the border, and Found a bay, the water stretched for ever and the moon was hanging over it, there was bushes and pine trees around it, and the water tasted like salt. When the water crashed into the shoreline, it would foam up, like the rivers.” Bluepaw explained, leaving out how terrified she was. “Wow, you should take us there tomorrow!” Forstfur meowed. “Do you have bees in your brain?” Cedarpaw hissed. “Bluepaw crossed the border, we don’t know what's over there!” “Your right, anyways I crossed it by mistake!” Bluepaw continued “Lets just get some rest, and look forward for training tomorrow!” Everyone nodded and laid in there nest, Bluepaw took the nest in the other side of darkpaw. She curled up and let the darkness take over her. Chapter 7 Bluepaw was checking the elders for ticks, padding a moss full of mouse bible on the tick, soon they began to drop off. “Thanks Bluepaw” Grumbled the elder. Bluepaw nodded. Walking out of the elders den, Bluepaw spotted some kits playing around in the clearing. A kit with silver and while pelt along with white paws batted at a moss ball. “Got it!” Mistykit claimed. “Not fair!” Ashkit mewled and lung himself on top of the moss ball. Bluepaw rolled her eyes, glancing around for her mentor, and headed for the entrance. Every moment her thoughts would wander to the beach, remember that fateful day. Bluepaw imagined the soft warm sand, the cool water splashing against large rocks, and the outstanding breeze. “Bluepaw!” Bluepaw quickly snapped out of her thoughts, started to almost walk face first of a large oak tree. Her crystal blue eyes turned to the caller, silverwing. “Bluepaw anyone would think your crowfood with that look, what in starclan happened?” Fear pricked on her black bicolor pelt, not wanting the deputy to find out. “O-oh, i'm sorry I just spaced out for a bit.” Silverwing silver eyes met bluepaw crystal blue ones for what seemed like moons before a small nod followed. “Well, in that case, wheres Nighttail, are you guys hunting?” “She's still in camp, I just wanted to have a short walk if that's alright.” “How about you fill up the prey pile instead? It seems to be getting low.” She flicked her tail at the pile. Bluepaw nodded and ran towards the trees, letting her paws wonder. That was close.. She thought. On her way to the border line, she caught a thrush and a pigeon. She sniffed the area, a weird smell filled the air. She walked a few fox lengths paws the border. “Cats?” she said to herself. She saw some paw prints on the ground, they were not hers, nor NightClans. Her heart quickened as she leaped over a fallen stick from last night's winds. But, all there was, was the smell of salt, and waves crashing. The sunlit Bluepaws pelt. She looked at the clouds, moving slowly across the blue worm sky. She shook her head, I can’t be here. This must be another clan's territory. Bluepaw was so busy in her thoughts, she never notice her littermates crashing through the undergrowth. But.. it was not just her littermates pounding towards her, something else she has never seen before came crashing after them, snarling looking three times their size. Category:Stories